A Small Story About Vampires
by Mekareh Malfoy
Summary: Vampiros.Sangues.Toda uma historia em volta da escuridao. leiam e descubram o que se pode acontecer entre mortais e vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

**A Small Story About Vampires**

Foi em 1792 que o conheci. Um lindo jovem, bem mais jovem do que hoje e um tanto velho para a época, Com seus cabelos castanhos longos e olhos tão profundamente verdes que ilumina a mais pura alma. Devo começar de onde o conheci, ou de como me transformei no que sou? Seria...Antiético começar pelo meu despertar Na época eu era uma jovem cobiçada, rica, interessante para a sociedade, o que contava realmente para certas ocasiões. Em minha mente sádica, eu havia nascido para apenas um propósito, ser uma boneca. Cabelos ruivos como o fogo que ardia nas maiores paixões já escrita por shakespear, olhos verdes acastanhados, boca...Um...Bem alinhada para o ano em que viva...Vermelha, carnuda...Normal hoje em dia... Enfim, tudo em mim fazia um conjunto de pureza e nobreza européia, que a todos conquistavam. Sustentava em meu pescoço, parte de uma crença. Uma cruz cravada dos mais puros diamantes, lapidados, e alinhados, contrastando com a minha pele branca. Em um dos Grandes bailes dados pela corte francesa, eu o vi. No meio de tantos 'almofadinhas' ele se destacava por tal beleza e gestos inconfundíveis. Acompanhado deste estava um Loiro bem distinto já se via ao longe. Olhos famintos que há pouco tempo depois eu acabei sentindo o peso deles... Entendam, os bailes só eram dados com alguns 'propósitos', no caso este era oferecido pela viúva Saint Brown , uma dondoca que acusou um pobre negro de ter matado seu marido. Todos da corte sabiam que ela tinha um certo dom para sumir com seus maridos ricos... Alguns dias apos este baile, a madame foi encontrada morta junto com seu servo e mais seus adoráveis (impertinentes) poodles...Um alivio para a corte... Ao longo do baile, enquanto meus pais se distraíram com conversas e fofocas alheias, me dirigi ao jardim, sem mais nada a fazer. Meu olhar cruzou ao dele, poucos minutos...Segundos, mas o bastante para me deixar vermelha. Fui em direção ao jardim. Ao olhar em minha volta, Vi meu pai com seus amigos, cobiçando algumas jovens que ali se insinuavam. Meu pai como tantos outros senhores, tinham uma fissura por garotas jovens de peles sedosas e frágeis ao toque. Pedófilos...(¬¬) Bem...Em uma de minhas saídas ao jardim, eu vi que meu lindo cavalheiro estava na companhia da viúva e que se dirigiam ao um pequeno lago que se localizava muito mal atrás das arvores. Quanto mais eles foram se aprofundando na escuridão, mais receosa eu fiquei...Não fui verificar o que eles foram fazer, por que meu pai decidiu que já era hora de ir para a casa. Durante o trajeto, eu nada prestei atenção à conversa de meus pais, afirmava, mas não escutava uma só palavra. Perdi-me nas orbes da Lua, que estavam azuis indicando perigo não tão distante... E tendo mais alguns pensamentos, eu adormeci, em minha cama, a Sonhar com Meu cavalheiro de olhos verdes.

Na manha seguinte fui acordada por minha mãe de uma maneira bem sutil, dizendo algo sobre visitantes noturnos. Aos poucos fui me levantando e criando coragem para ir ate a casa de banho e fazer a minha higiene matinal, onde demorei um pouco pra ver se despistava a minha mãe. Quando retornei ao quarto novamente, tive a visão de um belo vestido em cima de minha cama. Lindo. Era o único adjetivo que vinha a minha mente. Brando com um decote ousado, todo modelado em brilhantes azuis. O tecido sem duvida era seda chinesa.

Enquanto eu me deleitava a admirar o vestido, minha mãe rompeu pela porta dizendo que não era para eu tocá-lo, então ela o guardou novamente.

Ao longo do dia eu fiquei imaginando quem seriam nossos adoráveis convidados, mas logo um temor se apossou de mim quando eu lembrei do olhar do Loiro para mim. Seria capaz...? Não...Estaria eu muito desesperada para ver meu cavalheiro. A noite foi se aproximando sorrateiramente quando eu me pus a tomar banho e a vestir-me para aquele jantar. O vestido tinha cabido em mim perfeitamente. Egoísmo meu na época caros leitores. Prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, deixando meus cachos se sobressaírem na cor do vestido.

Eu fui chamada por um dos escravos. E ao descer as escadas meu coração deu um pulo ao ouvir tantas vozes.

- Ahhh...Aqui esta minha filha Virginia -disse meu pai se postando ao lado da escada e me dando a mão para descer os últimos degraus.

- Uma admirável filha devo lhe dizer meu caro Weasley -disse uma voz arrastada ao lado do sofá, perdida entre a escuridão da sala.

- muito obrigado senhor...?- parei ao lado de meu pai, esperando que a voz mostrasse sua verdadeira face.

-Malfoy, mas pode me chamar de Draco-disse o loiro da festa passada. Fiquei maravilhada com a brancura de sua pele e com o toque gélido dele em minhas mãos ao beijá-las delicadamente-e este é meu irmão mais novo, Harry-em seguida foi à vez de Harry me cumprimentar. Ahhh...Meu coração quase explodiu de tanto desejo ao ver aqueles olhos mais de perto.

- Muito prazer em lhes conhecer-disse eu me sentando delicadamente no sofá, ao lado de Harry. Voltaram a conversar sobre negócios é claro.

- sabemos que o senhor esta vendendo suas terras senhor Weasley -disse Draco colocando seus olhos sobre mim. Tive a impressão dele estar entrando em minha mente.

- sim, apenas uma parte, já que a outra ira como dote quando minha filha casar-disse meu pai se servindo de outro copo de licor. É realmente humilhante o fato de meu pai tratar sua filha única como se fosse gado pronto para o abate.

E foi assim que eu notei os olhares furtivos de Harry. Mas sempre com receio. Bem naquela época não podíamos fazer nada. O Maximo que nos era permitido era uma troca calorosa de olhares e esperar que ele entendesse.

Draco que nos observava silenciosamente, veio em minha direção e pousou sua mão em meu ombro. Refreei um gemido com o toque dele.

- Pois bem, eu lhe trago uma proposta-disse lestat apertando meu ombro.

- e qual seria?- perguntou meu pai, sorvendo mais um gole de licor barato.

- o que acha de me vender as suas terras? Ofereço uma quantia alta-Disse ele se postando atrás de mim.

- Seria interessante...

- mas também a mão de sua filha-Disse ele lançando olhares de esguio a Harry.

- hum-foi o único barulho emitido por meu pai. Seria meu pai tão estupidamente egoísta a preferir dinheiro a um Bom casamento para sua filha? Certamente que sim!

- e devo lhe adiantar que ela será tratada com toda a mordomia necessária, praticamente como uma rainha francesa.- minha mãe abriu um longo sorriso, quanto a mim só restava rolar os olhos discretamente e fingir que adorei a proposta.

Por assim a noite se seguiu. Assuntos sobre terras, casamento, casas, lotes caríssimos e bailes.

Tédio. Era assim que eu me sentia por estar naquela conversa.Percebi que tão pouco interessava a Harry, já que ele só afirmava as indiretas de Draco.

Em uma certa hora, durante o "Brandi", eu pedi licença e sai em direção aos jardins, passando pelas rosas vermelhas de minha mãe e fui ate um banco onde tinha uma visão plena da lua. Senti-me tão bem ao ser banhada pela lua que nem percebi a presença de Harry.

- o que fazes aqui?- perguntei virando levemente meu rosto para observá-lo

- vim apreciar a noite, como você faz-disse ele-às vezes ela pode nos mostrar a verdade sobre nosso futuro sabia?

- o que você quer dizer com isso?- perguntei encarando os olhos verdes dele-como podes saber disso?

- por que muitas vezes só de olhá-la podemos pensar em alternativas. E então percebe que tem um destino a seguir, mas que só é alcançado quando você tenta uma das alternativas.- ele retribuiu meu olhar.

O olhar de Harry pode ser tão inofensivo quanto o de um lobo selvagem.

Senti-me atraída por ele, me aproximei lentamente ate poder tocar sua pele branca com a ponta de meu nariz. Desejo. Eu vi no olhar dele.

Ele podia Ler minha mente, eu sabia, por isso pensei em varias hipóteses, e uma delas era sentir os lábio dele. _Eu o queria_.

Quando nossos lábios iam se tocar, eu ouvi um grito vindo da casa. Desviei o olhar do dele e me levantei, colocando a mão no meu crucifixo. Mais um grito. Comecei a correr em direção a minha casa, sendo seguida fielmente por Harry que tentava me agarrar. Não prestava mais atenção em nada, nem mesmo as minhas pernas sendo machucadas pelos espinhos das rosas de minha mãe.

Ao chegar na sala, vi o corpo de minha mãe sendo rodeada rapidamente por uma poça de sangue. Louis segurou meu pulso.

- me solte!- eu gritei me debatendo, tentando me livrar dele.

- quieta!- ele apertou ainda mais meu pulso

-arrrrrrrr-eu rugi de raiva-me solte! Agora! Quero achar meu pai!

Consegui me soltar e correr ate o escritório dele. No caminho eu vi o corpo de um dos escravos e me desesperei. Ao chegar na porta (que estava escancarada) vi Draco segurando meu pai firmemente enquanto mordia-lhe o pescoço. Quando Draco notou minha presença o largou e veio em minha direção.

- minha criança...Minha futura esposa...Irei lhe proporcionar a chance que eu nunca tive.-ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais.

Quando eu bati as costas na parede, senti seu hálito em meu pescoço, me induzindo a estendê-lo para ele. Senti algo lutar contra minha pele.

- Draco!- era Harry-vamos levá-la...Servira como conexão ao mundo dos mortais.- o Loiro olhou atentamente pra mim, parecendo pensar.

- Vá pegar suas coisas. Irei terminar de pegar algumas coisas aqui-disse ele saindo de perto de mim e indo ate Harry-vá com ela!

Harry veio ate mim, pegando fortemente no meu braço e me levando escada acima.

Enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas, Harry olhava atentamente as pinturas que havia nas paredes.

- isto é da Vinci?- perguntou ele passando os dedos na borda do quadro.

- sim-disse eu secamente arrumando meus vestidos e minhas jóias dentro de um baú velho que estava ao lado de minha cama-me diga, o que vocês realmente são?Ladrões? Seqüestradores?

-vampiros-respondeu ele se postando ao lado da porta. Eu simplesmente ri. Ele se aproximou-é a mais pura verdade. O que você viu agora a pouco é a nossa forma de alimento.

- mas...- eu me sentei na cama tentando digerir tudo, lembrar de cada fato-quer dizer que...Ele ia fazer a mesma coisa comigo?

- não. Draco costuma transformar mulheres bonitas em vampiras e trata elas como se fossem objetos...- ele pegou meu baú e se dirigiu ate a porta.

- e o que acontece quando ele se cansa delas?- eu me levantei e comecei a tirar alguns quadros.

- ele as mata-disse Harry suspirando-vamos antes que ele se irrite.

Eu concordei, afinal não há nada que eu possa fazer. A minha cabeça estava a mil, mas entre tantas eu tinha um lado ruim e um lado bom...

O lado bom: Ótimos! Vampiros vivem eternamente, seria interessante ver os séculos passar e eu continuar jovem.

O lado ruim: o que aconteceria comigo se Draco cansa-se de mim? Seria morto por apenas existir?

Quando sai de meus pensamentos, notei que o coche havia parado há algum tempo e somente eu estava dentro dele. Fiquei deslumbrada pela mansão em que o cocheiro nos trouxe. Ainda perdida em alguns pensamentos, ate que fui puxada bruscamente pelo pulso por Draco.

- já vi que educação não é uma virtude sua não é?- grite ao puxão.

- certamente minha doce madame, e ira notar também que sua virtude não é ficar calada.- ele dirigiu sua fúria para seus olhos prateados.

Nada respondi...Somente fitei aqueles olhos por algum tempo, tentando entender o do por que de tanta revolta. Vi a mão dele se dirigir ao meu rosto e o toque gélido de seus longos dedos em minha face rosada.

- Sabe...Em Ti eu não sinto apenas atração física, mas algo que me faz querer poupar sua vida-ele roçou levemente seu dedo em meu lábio. Ia retrucar, mas Harry já estava nos observando.

- Draco! Preciso lhe falar-disse ele delicada e pausadamente. Draco fez apenas um sinal de aceitação.

Levaram-me ate um longo corredor, onde pude ver muitas portas. Ao que parece meu quarto era ali, numa porta ruída por cupins e caindo os pedaços.

- fique aqui, este será seu quarto ate que eu decida o que fazer com você. Ate lá, servira de comida para quando quisermos-disse Draco me empurrando para dentro do quarto e em seguida me largando lá, com meus baús de roupas.

Eu me larguei na cama e fiquei observando o teto mofado de minha nova moradia. Passando o olhar pelo quarto, notei uma portinhola que levava a uma singela varanda.

Ao abri-la, com um grande rugido senti a brisa fria do começo de uma madrugada. Uma lua cheia que iluminava a rua com seus estranhos passeando. Vi ao longe uma senhora sendo assaltada e poucos minutos após, sendo brutalmente assassinada. Fiquei a olhar para a rua novamente. Suas casas mórbidas, seus moradores decadentes, famintos, ansiosos por vidas de luxuria.

Quando decidi me recolher já passava da uma da manha. Troquei meu pesado vestido por uma camisola fina, de renda branca. Em minha mente Draco não daria a cara mais em meu quarto.

Quando já estava completamente perdida em sonhos e acontecimentos, senti uma mão pousar em minha cintura. Prendi o fôlego e fechei os olhos, querendo e desejando que aquela sensação de frio passasse. Soltei um longo gemido ao notar a mão dele em meu seio.  
Rapidamente me afastei, batendo as costas na cabeceira da cama.

- Calma pequena...Não irei te fazer mal...  
- o que você pensa que esta fazendo?- eu disse sentando melhor na cama.  
- vim me alimentar-ele respondeu lentamente, deixando cada palavra sua fluir em minha cabeça-eu lhe avisei não?  
- você já não se deu por satisfeito com o sangue de meu pai?-eu disse enquanto ele deitava seu corpo por cima do meu.

- na verdade não...Harry já deve ter dito que sou insaciável...Não é?-disse ele pausadamente, se postando no meio das minhas pernas-não ira doer...Será bem rápido e quando perceber já terá acabado...

Ele foi ao poucos beijando todo o meu ombro. Dando pequenos e molhados beijos que me faziam querer mais. Mas suas presas me perfuraram e eu não pude evitar um gemido longo e doloroso. Sentia meu sangue ser drenado a cada segundo, sentia minha pele se abrindo cada vez mais. Pareciam fios que passavam por todo o meu corpo, numa velocidade extraordinária. Segurei fortemente os cabelos de Draco e pedi para ele parar.

Ele atendeu meu pedido, fazendo com que eu tivesse um pouco de respeito pelo ato que ele fez. Após ele ter parado, senti meu corpo pesar, meus pescoço ardia profundamente, mal percebi quando ele me colocou direito na cama e puxou as cobertas em minha direção.

- calma pequena...Você vai sobreviver...Ficara um pouco fraca. Só isso...- ele passou a mão que agora perecia aquecida pelo meu rosto-tem comida na dispensa, caso queira. Devo-lhe avisar para não entrar em mais nenhum aposento desta casa...Ela contem segredos dos quais você nunca devera saber...- ele se levantou e saiu.

Com muita exaustão, dormi. Num sono profundo, sem sonhos, um sonho para os desesperados.

Na: nao sei se essa fic ficou boa...por que foi feita meio que as pressas...e talvez ela nao esteja tanto na linguagem coloquial como eu gostaria...  
mas...deixem seus recados \o\ sou uma Autora carente...e se realmente gostarem, por favor...por favor...muuuuitos comentariozinhos!


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capitulo**

Fui acordada pela claridade que vinha de minha janela semi-aberta.

Espreguicei-me na cama, levantei e fui ate a casa de banho, onde ao olhar-me no espelho notei dois pequeninos furos na parte central de meu pescoço. Passei os dedos levemente e senti uma dor aguda. Voltei ao quarto e arrumei minha cama. Ao sair do dormitório lembrei das palavras de Draco. Comecei a explorar aquela mansão com os mínimos detalhes. Os quadros eram muito antigos, alguns tinham ainda amostra de tintas do século passado. Alguns eram simplesmente pintados a óleo. O corredor era abarrotado de portas e alguns avisos dos quais eu não sabia ler.

A escadaria era em mármore batido com algumas peças de prata lisa. No hall havia mais alguns quadros e uma porta que dava acesso à sala. Um tanto suja e mal cuidada, mas ainda assim se via as cortinas de seda, com ouro em suas barradas, formando chocalhos.

Os moveis de pinho e chintz bem envernizados, completavam a sala, a tornando majestosamente bela.

Aos sair da sala, tinham mais três portas: a ala esquerda era a sala de musica. Com um lindo piano de cauda branco, uma lira talhada em ouro e largado na mesinha de centro um violino europeu. Na época esse tipo de violino era usado e vendido somente por ciganos.

Na porta da direita a cozinha. Porcelanas francesas, corpos de cristais, mesas que duravam uma eternidade ate serem completamente corrompidas pelo tempo. Na dispensa muitos alimentos, como Draco havia me dito.

E na porta a frente das demais, se encontrava uma saída para o jardim mais belo que eu já havia visto. Todo forrado por flores silvestres, com uma fonte de água límpida escorrendo de um pequeno anjo barroco. Muitos bancos e vários canteiros de armênias e papoulas de varias cores. Fiquei por algum tempo fitando aquele belo e estrondoso jardim.

Já se passavam do meio dia quando retornei para dentro de casa. Fui ate a cozinha e preparei para mim um lanche, ou pelo menos tentei, já que vivi parte de minha vida rodeada por mucamas. Sentei-me à mesa e comi silenciosamente. Satisfiz-me e voltei ao jardim onde passei a tarde inteira lá.

No começo da noite, fui ate a sala de musica e me vi tentada a tocar naquele belíssimo piano. Sentei-me ao banco e comecei a tocar.

Fiquei tão envolvida com a musica e com o ambiente da casa, a melodia de Mozart mexia comigo, fazia tempo que eu não tocava com tanta...Violência.

Só voltei à realidade quando ouvi a porta bater.

- você fica belíssima quando toca sabia?- falou Harry ao meu lado.

- e quando eu tomo um susto?- retruquei ficando com a face rubra-sabia que eu poderia morrer por causa disso?

- não fale besteiras-ele sentou-se ao meu lado-não morreria nem se uma cobra a picasse!- levantei-me e rumei de volta ao meu quarto. Quando abri a porta, dei de cara com uma outra pessoa lá, sentado em minha cama.

- quem é você?- perguntei ainda parada na porta.

- sou amigo de Draco...Meu nome é Ronald...Mas pode me chamar de Rony-disse um ruivo de pele mais branca ainda a de Draco ou ate mesmo a de Harry. Os olhos pareciam mais preciosos, uma tonalidade azul que se sobrepunham a pele e os cabelos.

- muito prazer...agora queira se retirar!- abri a porta numa falsa esperança dele ir embora.

- hmmm...arrisca- ele disse vindo lentamente em minha direção- as preferidas de Draco...

- poupe minha cabeça e ouvidos de suas gracinhas- eu continuei em pé, encarando-o.

- irônica, áspera, bela, perfeita!- ele num gesto rápido e persuasivo, prendeu meu corpo contra o batente da porta- há mais segredos por trás de seus belo rosto?- perguntou ele me encarando.

- não-ele sorriu, mostrando seus branquíssimos caninos. Com um leve toque ele afastou o babado que cobria meu pescoço, descobrindo duas marcas.

- Draco já passou por aqui-disse ele ainda analisando os dois furos-melhor eu deixa-la em paz...Mas só ate eu consultar Draco- ele fechou a cara e saiu do quarto.

Respirei profundamente. Certamente, aquilo era desgastante para meus pensamentos. Ate para meus atos.

Cada um deles tinha suas características, mas eu só vim saber isso mais adiante, por isso não irei lhes contar meus leitores afoitos.

Estava compenetrada em tirar minhas miseras conclusões que nem senti a presença de Draco ao meu lado.

- olha, doce esposa-eu me levantei, meu rosto tinha tomado uma expressão de pavor.

- como vocês fazem isso?- eu perguntei furiosa

- isso o que exatamente querida?- perguntou ele brincando com meu decote.

- isso...Chegar sem avisar ou dar ate um aviso prévio!- eu tirei a mão dele do meu decote.

- de um modo tão insignificante que não iria lhe interessar-disse Draco me encarando-coloque seu melhor vestido de festa, vamos sair.

- para onde?- ele não respondeu. Apenas saiu.

Somente agora eu lembro o quanto eu detestava os modos de Draco. Ele era imprudente. Era bruto.

Mas ainda contrariada fui ao baú e peguei meu melhor vestido. Enquanto eu me arrumava, Harry abriu a porta e se escorou na mesma.

- mulheres demoram a se arrumarem-disse ele olhando para meu vestido-estas belíssima...

- não foi estipulado um tempo exato para que eu estivesse arrumada-eu retruquei arrumando meu vestido. Ele era todo vermelho, de corte moderno. Liso com poucas estampas pretas. Muito decotado. Estava terminando de colocar minha gargantilha quando Harry quebrou o silencio.

- vamos, Draco deve estar impaciente-disse ele me dando o braço.

- certo...Vamos..- disse eu aceitando o braço dele.

Realmente. Harry tinha toda a razão. Draco estava uma fera. Gritou a plenos pulmões que seu tempo era valioso e não queria desperdiçá-lo esperando uma mortal egocêntrica e altamente rude com homens.

Não tinha idéia de onde Draco estava me levando. Os demais pareciam claramente inalteráveis. Apesar de ouvir a voz de Draco sempre me dando bronca por que perdera horas a mais de sua alimentação. Notei que entravamos no bairro mais chique de Nova Orleans, onde havia casarões e fazendas ao norte. O coche foi diminuindo sua velocidade e aos poucos paramos em frente a uma fazenda muito bem iluminada. Deslumbrei-me com os candelabros feitos a mão pendurados na entrada.

- o que iremos fazer aqui?- eu perguntei a Draco.

- iremos confraternizar com eles-disse Draco lançando um olhar de cobiça a uma moça que descia de outro coche.

- igual à confraternização que você fez com meus pais?- perguntei saindo do coche e colocando minhas luvas.

- maneire suas palavras, lembre-se que somos superiores a você mortal-ele rugiu entre os dentes, antes de me dar o braço e começarmos a caminhar para a entrada.

- sim...Mas sou a mortal que paga seus gostos expansivos-respondi mantendo um sorriso ao encontrar com as pessoas. Separei-me após essa discussão e segui ate uma mesa onde estavam seguindo os drinques.

- menina insolente-disse Rony sorrindo.

- sim, faz meu gênero-Draco sorriu sanguinariamente-vamos ver por quanto tempo ela ainda vai manter essa pose.

Observei ao longe eles saindo em busca de suas inocentes vitimas. Harry era discreto, sempre envolvia suas vitimas apartir de conversas inteligentíssimas e claramente declaradas. Draco era mais aberto, elogiava, tocava os pontos fracos de suas vitimas. Rony era recatado, o exemplo de bom moço de família. Vivia rodeado de belíssimas mulheres.

- ora... O que temos aqui...? Virginia Weasley-eu me virei lentamente, mesmo sabendo quem era o dono daquela voz.

- Miguel Conner...- eu sorri ironicamente-não tens mais o que fazer alem de correr atrás de mulheres para somente um objetivo?

- minha cara, meu objetivo tem mudado muito e devo dizer que esta linda essa noite – ele se curvou e beijou minha mão. Miguel era um jovem muito bonito, mas tinha somente uma vontade na vida. Sexo. Talvez por influencia de seu pai que o levou com 15 anos para perder a virgindade.

Bem, ele perdeu a virgindade, mas tbm o aspecto moral de qualquer jovem de sociedade.

Nossa conversa pode ter durado horas. Ele era engraçado e gentil quando queria, um pouco safado, boca suja, mas divertido.

No meio da noite, após alguns copos de champanhe, eu estava bem mais "amiga" dele. Nos estávamos sentados nos bancos do jardim, falávamos e riamos muito.

- Virginia...Diga-me-ele colocou a mão em meu ombro-você já fez sexo?

- seja mais educado Miguel!- eu ri levemente e bati a mão na coxa dele.

- desculpe minha ruiva...Mas a curiosidade é maior só que a educação-ele puxou meu rosto em direção ao dele-e eu quero saber quem foi o sortudo a te ter na cama...

- Miguel...- eu respirei fundo-ainda não fui possuída por ninguém...Quero que seja especial.

- hmmm...Uma garota antiga-ele passou a mão em meu pescoço-acho que seria melhor você modernizar sua mente...- ele passou a mão lentamente no vão de meus seios.

- você quer que eu me deite com você?- eu sorri e mantive meus lábios perto dos dele-só para eu ser mais uma em sua vasta lista?

- não...- ele sussurrou-você seria a única em minha vida cherrie...- ele levantou e me estendeu a mão.

- e o que eu ganho com isso tudo?- perguntei cedendo a ele, que me puxou delicadamente.

- meu coração...Alem de ter a certeza de que vou te levar as estrelas...- ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Miguel... É um terreno perigoso...- ele roçou os lábios nos meus.

- prefiro arriscar...- ele me beijou! Como eu nunca havia sido beijada. As línguas se enroscando, ambos respirando fortemente, corpos colados.


	3. Chapter 3

**3ºcapitulo**

As mãos de Miguel não paravam em minha cintura, elas circulavam por todo o meu corpo, fazendo-me sentir arrepios cada vez maiores.

- acho...Melhor pararmos-disse eu me afastando do corpo dele.

- por que? Eu sei que você quer...Esta estampado em seu lindo rosto...- ele sorriu deliberadamente enquanto passava o dedo indicador sobre minha boca-quer ir para outro lugar?

- acho...- eu tentei argumentar, estava sem aparentes motivos para recusar-é melhor...

Nós saímos da festa tentando manter a descrição, e principalmente me escondendo dos olhares de Draco, Harry e Rony.

Voltei a encontrar Miguel no coche dele. Durante o percurso a casa dele, trocamos algumas caricias e beijos ardentes.

Desgrudei os lábios dos dele para que eu pudesse ver melhor a casa. Linda. Uma casa de fachada branca, vitoriana, seus grandes vitrais pintados à mão, emolduravam as janelas do segundo e terceiro andar.

- não há ninguém em casa, somente alguns escravos-disse ele abrindo o portão para a minha passagem-vamos direto ao meu quarto.

Enquanto íamos subindo para o quarto, senti um olhar cair sobre mim. Mas não um olhar qualquer...Uma sensação de frio interno, de que estava sendo observada.

Olhei para fora da janela quando já estava no quarto de Miguel, mas nada vi, apenas a mesma sensação enquanto Miguel me abraçava pela cintura.

- venha querida...Deixe-me despi-la...- disse ele retirando o casado de veludo dele.

- Miguel... É melhor eu ir...Sabe...Alguém pode aparecer e não fica bem uma moça de família como eu estar aqui na sua casa...- eu fui me distanciando enquanto ele ia abrindo a camisa.

- não tenha medo...- ele se dirigiu à porta e a trancou-estamos seguros agora...- meu coração saltou algumas vezes, sempre parando em minha garganta.

-Querido...- ele se aproximou de mim e retirou minha luvas para logo em seguida beijar minhas mãos.

- shiii...Deixe-me ter aquilo que eu desejo desde que te conheci...- ele caminhou para as minhas costas e começou a abrir os feixes de meu vestido. Por fim, deixando-o cair lentamente, mostrando meu corpo seminu.

- que perfeição-ele tocou meu corpo com cuidado, como se ele fosse de porcelana-linda, pura e minha...

Eu nada mais podia fazer, as mãos de Miguel eram tão quentes e massageavam meu corpo me deixando com pequenos arrepios.

Voltamos a nos beijar novamente, e ele a me empurrar em direção à cama.

Ao longo de nossos beijos e caricias, quando ele já se colocava em cima de mim, eu senti novamente um olhar. Desviei o olhar do de Miguel e focalizei a janela, onde vi Draco me encarando friamente.

- Miguel...- eu o afastei do meu corpo-eu preciso realmente ir!

- para onde? Fica!- ele segurou meus pulsos na cama-você não sai daqui antes de fazer amor comigo!

- ME SOLTA!- gritei fortemente, me debatendo embaixo do corpo de Miguel. Foi então que uma forte ventania adentrou o quarto, fazendo com que Miguel me largasse.

Sai da cama e comecei a me vestir. Senti um vulto passar rapidamente por mim e me derrubar no chão.

- mas o que...- Miguel que estava sentado na cama não teve nem tempo de reagir. Draco o segurou fortemente pelo pescoço.

- ouça aqui mortal! Nenhuma mulher é como as vagabundas com quem você dorme! Vou lhe ensinar uma lição.- Draco mostrou seus presas esbranquiçadas.

- Draco não!- eu gritei me levantando e postando entre ele e o corpo de Miguel-por favor, não Draco...Na vale a pena se alimentar com o sangue de alguém tão sujo!- eu encarei os olhos avermelhados de Draco.

Ele ainda continuou segurando Miguel, ate que ele o soltou na cama.

- lembre-se bem disso mortal...Ela o poupou...Se fosse por mim você já não passava de um corpo!- Draco olhou para mim com cara de nojo-vamos embora-ele pegou no meu pulso e arrebentou a porta do quarto.

Quando já estávamos parados em frente ao coche, ele simplesmente abriu a porta e me empurrou pra lá com violência.

- Draco...Eu...- eu ia explicar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- não quero ouvir nada! Nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada!- ele cruzou os braços e seus olhos se perderam para fora da janela.

Ele preferiria pensar que eu não existia. Por vezes dentro do coche ainda eu tentei argumentar com ele, mas não consegui nada. Ele simplesmente ignorava tudo vindo de mim. Ignorava minhas palavras, meus gestos.

Ao chegarmos na mansão, Draco ainda não havia falado comigo. Enquanto subíamos as escadas eu pude escutar um ruído sair de sua garganta. Ele estava nervoso com o que tinha acontecido. No corredor que levava para nossos quartos, eu o vi lançar um olhar irritado para Harry e Rony.

- melhor você ir se deitar Gina-disse Harry abrindo a porta do quarto.

Eu não retruquei. Simplesmente acatei as palavras de Harry e segui para meu quarto ruído.

Quando entrei ouvi a forte batida da porta e em seguida alguns gritos e berros vindo de Draco.

Eu sentei em minha cama e tampei meus ouvidos com as mãos, desejando que ele parasse de gritar.

Após algum tempo, não ouvi mais ruído nenhum. Provavelmente Harry havia domado Draco ou ele simplesmente devia ter saído para matar e acabar com a frustração daquele dia.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de trocar de roupa. Simplesmente deitei em minha cama e desejei que aquilo passasse de vez.

Acordei um pouco depois do almoço, o qual eu dispensei, e fui procurar Harry. Burlei as regras que Draco tinha imposto para esses casos.

Sai de meu quarto e passei as maos pelas escritas em cada quarto, afim de tentar entender alguma coisa. Abri a primeira porta que vi e vi um caixão.

- que original- falei em voz baixa enquanto fechava a porta. Não havia luz nenhuma no quarto. As grossas cortinas de veludo não deixavam nada passar por elas.

- Harry! Harry! – eu fui lentamente ate o caixão e tentei empurrar a tampa- que...ai! – quando via a tampa levantou sozinha e dei de cara com um Draco seminu.

- o que quer? Eu não te disse pra não sair de seu quarto? Será que você não presta nem pra isso!- ele falou tudo muito rápido enquanto eu estava boquiaberta olhando para ele.

- erm...eu...eu...queria conversar com alguem...- eu estava muito vermelha. Eu sabia disso. Ele simplesmente levantou as sombrancelhas.

- e por isso achou que seria o Maximo sair de seu quarto pra incomodar os outros?- ele me olhou interrogativamente.

- desculpe...nao tive a intenção...

- não...voce nunca tem não é?- ele sentou no seu caixão.

Eu estava lá calada com um vestido de festa amassado e ainda aberto. Caindo sobre meus ombros. Eu estava literalmente vulnerável. Ele sabia disso, mas por algum motivo ele não falou mais nada, simplesmente deitou de lado e puxou meu pulso.

- deite-se aqui...- eu subi lentamente e me deitei também de lado no caixão. Ele fechou a tampa do caixão e ficamos lá, por um tempo nos encarando.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu simplesmente me senti com muito sono. Senti Draco passar a mão sobre meu rosto e depois me puxar pra poder apoiar minha cabeça no peito dele.

Quanto tempo eu fiquei lá? Eu não sei.

Lembro que pode ter se passado horas e horas, eu não estava ligando.

Só acordei quando senti Draco se levantar e chamar por mim. Pelo jeito estava na hora dele ir se alimentar. Quando levantei do caixão com a ajuda dele. Eu fui direto pro meu quarto sem nem falar nada.

Tomei um demorado banho e quando sai de lá, não havia mais ninguém em casa, somente um bilhete falando que era para eu ficar em casa como castigo pela noite passada.

------------------------------------------------- S.S.A.V.-------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora: **Oi gente!

Eu voltei com mais um capitulo o mais rapido que eu pude! E estou aqui pra compensar o outros capitulo que eu deixei sem resposta para os comentários!

Desculpem- me!

**izukinha**hehehe...que bom que você esta a gostar \o\ fico feliz e vai mais capitulos não se preocupe ta? bjs!

**estrelinha W.M**obrigada por gostar da fic e sim ela esta a contar o que aconteceu com ela no passado. Logo você vai entender o por que dela estar fazendo isso , bjs

**Miaka-ELA**eba \o\ mais uma que gosta da fic! To ficando feliz de escreve-la

Mas então...assim...Harry é mais como um companheiro...um amigo que Draco precisa ter por perto. Bjs \o\

**Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto**obrigada por ler espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjs!

**Kathy.Malfoy**ainda tem vários capítulos, não se preocupe vou dar o Maximo de mim pra poder continuar essa fic! Hehehe! Bjs!

**Sinistra Negra**você comentou! Que legal sini! Brigada! Bjs!

---------------------------------...--------------------------...--------------------------------------------

**Miaka-ELA**que bom que você gostou desse capitulo...ele meio que foi feito as pressas...e tal...

E acho que a fic da a impressão de entrevista com o vampiro por causa dos esteriotipo HarryLouis e LestatDraco...eles se parecem muito xDDDD

Bjs querida e não deixa de ler não ta?

**Windy Potter**não vou desanimar não! Estou gostando de escrever hehehe

E quanto ao shippers...ela tem...e nesse terceiro capitulo esta bem explicito quais são...mas pode haver uma troca ao longo do conto...nunca se sabe... hehehehe

Bjs

**estrelinha W.M**eu não sei...voce vai ter que ler esse capitulo aqui pra saber hehehehe

bjs!

--------------------------------------------------------..---------------------------------..---------------

Bem gente...por enquanto é só...espero que vocês gostem...o próximo capitulo vai sair o mais rápido que eu puder...é só eu ter coragem pra passar ele pro pc i.i'

Mas...deve sair ainda essa semana...hehehehe

DEIXEM REVIEWS! Sou muito carente! E se não deixarem bastante reviews eu não posto o próximo capitulo xDDDD heheheh que má...

Bjs gente...ate a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**4º capitulo**

Naquele tempo eu era uma serviçal a eles. Eu lhes pagava tudo. Suas mordomias, coches e roupas de seda italiana. Também percebi que as poucas vezes que saia com eles para alguma festa. Draco sempre me mantia a seu lado. Harry apenas nos observava. Os gestos dele para mim fascinavam.

O jeito como ele entrava no meu quarto à noite, sempre depois de sua caçada com os demais. Ele enrolava meus cabelos em seus dedos, me beijava quando eu pedia.

Rony era do gênero calado. Só conversava comigo quando lhe convinha.Certa vez, ele conversou comigo a respeito de política. Ele sempre torcerá pela oposição francesa adquirir mais terrenos em Nova Orleans. Eu era contra, e isso gerava discussões intermináveis.

Era mágico poder conversar com ele. Apesar de sempre levar consigo um semblante fechado e raivoso. Podia se dizer que ele era um tanto quanto...Medroso...E tímido com mulheres mortais.

Era noite de natal. A neve cobria as chaminés de seus palacetes e as ruas se tornavam cada vez mais intransitáveis. Talvez para mim fosse a única época em que eu realmente sentia vontade de presenciar.

Quase não saia de casa. Draco não deixava. Dizia que minha vida agora devia se limitar a cuidar da casa e das mucamas (claro... aquelas quais eles não se alimentavam).

Claro que sempre que saiam, eu mandava elas selarem meu melhor cavalo e ia para a cidade. Fazia as mais diversas compras, inúteis, úteis, às vezes umas besteiras para me animar quando ficava em casa.

Mandei fazer vários vestidos. A época pedia roupas mais ousadas. Decotes profundos, saias de tamanho diferenciado. A maioria enlouqueciam os homens, mas a mim não restava isso...Morava com três vampiros.

Quando voltava pra casa, notei um vulto parado na soleira de nosso castelo. Com medo dei a volta com o cavalo. Ainda era cedo demais para Draco e os demais voltarem. Lembrei de ultima hora que o castelo tinha quatro entradas secretas. Duas no fundo e duas subterrâneas. Dei a volta e entrei pela dos fundos, indo direto ao estábulo e largando meu cavalo lá.

Voltei para casa com minhas compras. Não vi nenhum sinal daquele vulto que estava na soleira da frente e imaginei que ele não tinha notado minha presença.

Estava quase chegando na porta quando senti um forte puxão, me fazendo cair no chão e sentir uma forte respiração contra meu pescoço.

Um forte odor exilava dele, me dando náuseas. Cheiro de sangue seco, misturado com o fétido cheiro de mortos. Eu percebi que ele falava alguma coisa contra mim, em outra língua, eu não entendia direito.

Deveria chamar algum escravo, mas isso só ia selar minha sentença. Não havia escapatória.

- largue-a!- eu vi Draco gritar. O vulto levantou rapidamente, balbuciando algo e virou pra mim.

- Por que! Ela é uma simples mortal- disse o vulto- ela significa algo pra você Draco?

- Sim...E talvez muito mais do que você Lucius- Draco andou ate onde eu estava e estendeu a mão- venha Gina.

Ele me levantou como se eu fosse uma pluma e pegou as sacolas. O vulto que estava parado olhando para mim só se mexeu quando viu Rony ao meu lado.

- não sei o que você faz aqui Lucius, mas espero um motivo bem convincente...- disse Rony ajudando Draco com as sacolas.

Quando chegamos dentro de casa, eu me sentei no sofá e fiquei prestando atenção no que eles falavam.

- Lucius,você é louco?- perguntou Rony- atacar pessoas inocentes! Você não consegue mais ler os pensamentos?

- eu não fiz por capricho! Eu apenas segui meu instinto- disse Lucius abaixando o capuz de seu longo casaco e mostrando sua pele cinza e enrugada.

- nossa! – eu exclamei levando uma das mãos ate a boca. Harry se sentou ao meu lado e falou em meu ouvido:  
- isso acontece quando passamos muito tempo sem nos alimentar, por isso todo e qualquer sangue que exista em nós será consumido, ate que não reste nada...A não ser pele e ossos.- ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha e a acariciou.

- chamarei uma das mucamas para você se alimentar- disse Draco batendo palmas.

- sim monsieur?- perguntou uma das mucamas se curvando. Quando ela ia voltar a posição normal, Lucius já estava atrás dela.

Ele a segurou fortemente pela cintura, enquanto puxava o pescoço dela para o lado. Ele deu uma ultima olhada em mim e afundou seus caninos esbranquiçados no pescoço da mucama.

Ela ficava gemendo e arfando a cada nova investida de Lucius, e eu assistia tudo, maravilhada e um pouco temerosa.

Quando ele largou o corpo no chão, eu dirigi meu olhar aos da mucama já morta. Sua expressão era serena, um pouco angustiada talvez.

Só voltei a olhar para cima quando senti os dedos de Lucius tocando minha face. Ele estava abaixado ao meu lado.

- pequena...Desculpe-me por horas atrás, fui imprudente admito...- ele fixou seus olhos nos meus. Sua aparência mudara.

As rugas, a pele de cor acinzentada, aquilo havia sumidos e Lucius tinha se tornado um loiro de 1,86m ,de pele branquíssima e com olhos mais apaixonantes do que os de Draco. Sua boca tinha fortes traços e era grossa, e naquela hora estava avermelhada.

Eu fiquei um bom tempo analisando o rosto dele. Vi a inquietude de Draco. Ele não estava gostando da aproximidade de Lucius a mim.

- por falar nisso...Onde você estava Gina?- ele cruzou as pernas e me encarou friamente.

- eu...fui a cidade, estava precisando de algumas coisas- eu desviei o olhar de Lucius e encarei Draco.

- burlou mais regras...- ele disse calmamente.

- mas é natal! Alem do mais eu fico presa aqui- disse eu olhando para o chão- só sirvo para cuidar da casa...

- e você acha que eu estou errado em deixar você aqui?- ele se levantou com brutalidade.

- Draco!- Harry também se levantou e o fitou- paciência!

- não, deixa Harry- eu me levantei do sofá. Estava furiosa e não agüentava mais aquela situação- pra bancar seus livros, roupas e utensílios eu sirvo! Para atrair atenção de suas vitimas eu também sirvo!Mas sou obrigada a ficar trancada dentro de casa por que você acha que eu tenho que ficar? Draco, você realmente esta com febre!

- Gina!- gritou Harry me segurando pelos ombros- contenha suas palavras!

- me conter?Pra que?Eu já estou farta de bancar seus expansivos gostos!- eu me virei nos calcanhares e subi em direção ao meu quarto, batendo a porta.

Draco urrava. Quebrava todos os vidros da casa com seus berros ensurdecedores. Podia ate se ouvir ele falando com os demais.

-ela passa dos limites! Abusa de minha paciência!- gritava ele- ela se acha superior a nós!

- Draco...Metade do que ela disse é verdade!- Harry olhou para os demais.

- ela é um tanto nervosa...Não é?- perguntou Lucius sentando-se à mesa de centro.

- sim...É uma atitude notável...- disse Rony- e ela possui um sangue tão doce e quente...

- chega!- Draco bateu a mão na mesa de vinhos- ela é uma fera que precisa ser domada!

- não fuja Draco...Sabemos que você já provou aqueles doces lábios não?

- isso não lhe interessa!

- vou ver como ela esta...- disse Harry seguindo escada acima, passando suntuosamente pelo corredor ate chegar ao meu.

- Gina...- ele me chamou a bateu na porta. Eu me levantei e a destranquei.

- o que queres Harry? Passar-me um sermão?- eu ri dele.

- não...O que você disse é a mais completa e divina verdade...- ele fechou a porta atrás de si- só fiquei com receio de que Draco fizesse algo contra você.

- hm...Entendo...- se prestar muito atenção no que estava fazendo, eu comecei a me despir na frente de Harry.- não há nada que eu possa fazer! Ele sempre me deixa tão...Tão...Exasperada com ele! E dessa vez eu não agüentei!- eu virei de frente e vi os olhos de Harry em mim.

- você tem que tomar cuidado- ele se aproximou de mim- você é frágil, seu coração, sua alma...- ele tocou meus ombros- sua pele quente, macia, aquecida por um pano tão insignificante- ele me olhou através de seus óculos.

- Harry...- eu sussurrei quando senti suas mãos tocando meus braços e seguindo para meus seios.

- um rosto angelical... Seu corpo farto, lindo, doce...- ele abaixou os lábios e tocou o bico dos meus seios com a boca- tens gosto de mel.

Eu mordi meu lábio. Estava respirando fortemente. Sentia os dentes de Harry arranhando a minha pele. De repente ele parou. Eu senti seu corpo ficar rígido e voltar a sua posição normal. Ele fixou seus olhos em algo imóvel.

- Harry...O que foi?- eu perguntei enquanto puxava seu rosto em direção ao meu.

- Draco...

- o que tem?

- ele vai vir mais tarde...Falar com você...- ele me encarou.

- sei...Imagino o tipo de conversa...- eu me afastei de Harry e acabei de me vestir.- servirei novamente como alimento...

Harry sorriu e se movimentou ate a porta. Saiu por esta sem nem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

Deitei em minha cama e enquanto eu retirava meu adorno do pescoço, revelando as pequenas mordidas de Draco, me peguei pensando em como Draco estaria furioso. Fiquei receosa por que ele ia se aproveitar de mim.

Eu ouvia vários passos nos corredores, sabia que eram dos demais que estavam se recolhendo. Mas após vários minutos, acabei pegando no sono.

Comecei a sonhar com figuras desconexas, das quais tinham sangue e pessoas rodeadas de hematomas.

Eu via os lobos das montanhas vindo ate mim e deixarem eu alisar seu grosso pêlo. Não sabia o por que, mas eu adorava a submissão deles. Depois passei a sonhar com sangue jorrando de minha vitima, quanto mais eu bebia, mais eu queria. Necessitava de beber sangue.

Acordei assustada e parte de minha camisola estava grudada em meu corpo por causa do suor. Eu estava respirando fortemente.

- tendo sonhos estranhos?- perguntou uma voz. Eu sentei na cama e olhei para a porta.

- sim...Pesadelos na verdade...- eu fechei meus olhos – um péssimo sonho **Draco**.

- hmmm...- ele se moveu da porta ate a minha cama- você estava se contorcendo e falando frases em egípcio sabia?- eu ri.

- conseqüências do sonho...- eu encostei minhas costas na cabeceira da cama- Draco...posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- claro, mas não garanto que eu irei responde-la- ele sorriu ferozmente mostrando seus caninos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**- **eu queria saber...- eu vi ele se aproximar de mim lentamente-se vocês vampiros...- ele começou a beijar meus joelhos-podem fazer sexo?- ele parou e olhou para mim.

- pergunta interessante...- ele cerrou os olhos e se sentou na cama.

- sim é. Me responde...- eu ajoelhei e apoiei as mãos na cama-Draco...Vocês podem ter esse tipo de contato?

- por que isso lhe interessa tanto?- eu olhei para ele e sorri maliciosamente-podemos sim, nada é impossível-ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo-por que essa pergunta?Você quer ver como é fazer sexo com um vampiro?

- eu...Eu...Ahn...- eu olhei para ele corada-não sei...

- volte o dormir-ele disse com rispidez se levantando da cama e seguindo para a porta -tome cuidado com Lucius...Ele aparenta ter tido uma certa simpatia por você.

Eu fiz um barulho qualquer com a garganta e voltei a dormir.

Após algumas horas, pelo menos foi o que pareceu, fui acordada por Lucius.

- pequena...- Lucius sussurrou ao meu ouvido-desculpe por te acordar...Mas eu gostaria de fazer uma coisa...

- hm...- eu gemi lentamente-Lucius...- eu me virei lentamente para ele-o que...?

- eu quero uma coisa...

- o que seria?- eu perguntei.

- desde que eu te vi comprando seus vestidos...- ele se aproximou de mim-eu me senti atraído pelo seu corpo...Minha vontade de provar o gosto dos seus lábios aumentou ainda mais depois que soube que você é a imaculada que Draco tanto esconde nos pensamentos dele...- ele encostou a boa no mesmo lugar das marcas de Draco.

- mas àquela hora você...

- eu precisei enganar eles...- ele lambeu meu pescoço indo ate o meu ombro-quero provar o que você tem de mais puro...- ele levou as mãos por dentro da minha roupa intima.

Ele desceu uma alça de minha camisola com os dentes, e assim eu me trai em pensamentos. Podia sentir o volume nas calças de Lucius lutando contra minhas coxas. Comecei a gemer baixinho a cada investida dele contra meus quadris.

Voltei a minha linha de razão quando senti as presas de Lucius tentando me perfurar.

- não!- eu afastei Lucius de mim-hoje não...Por favor,...Vá embora Lucius...- ele me olhou como se aquilo fosse um pecado mortal, mas ainda assim, ele se levantou e me lançou um ultimo olhar.

- você não será pura para sempre...- e assim ele deixou meu quarto e a mim, com a cabeça latejando de tanto pensar.

Com o passar dos meses eu fui me adaptando ao modo de vida deles. Posso ate dizer que peguei algum respeito por eles, menos por Draco.

Nada aconteceu comigo, pelo menos eu espera que continuaria assim. Draco e dos demais saiam sempre pra se alimentar e às vezes por capricho, Draco me trazia uns presentes. Provavelmente ele os pegava de suas vitimas. Brincos, colares, vestidos e etc.

Era ultrajante, mas acabava por aceitar.

Ele nunca mais havia se alimentado de mim e quase não me tocava. Conversávamos quando ele era obrigado, o que era raro. Tinha vezes que por mais que eu tentasse tirar dele um sorriso falso, eu não conseguia.

Draco possuía uma personalidade forte e as expressões também. Diferente dos demais vampiros, ele não expõe seus sentimentos, sempre mantém os olhos frios e a boca num risco mortal.

Depois de tentar e induzi-lo a falar comigo, eu desisti e simplesmente me dei ao luxo da companhia de Harry e Lucius.

Ambos me levavam para assistir as peças que se passavam no bulevar, íamos as cantorias nas escadas no centro de nova orleans, trapezistas e palhaços.

Sempre chegávamos em casa mais leves, num murmúrio conversávamos sobre tudo, ate sobre um novo projeto que havia sido lançado, o cinematografo.

- mantém suas bocas fechadas!- disse Draco assim que entravamos-não sou obrigado a ouvir vocês nem suas estúpidas idas a cidade!

- não seja tão mal educado...- disse Lucius tirando seu chapéu-a vida é bela...

- no nosso caso é a morte Lucius...- disse Harry rindo a seguir.

- não me interessa-retrucou Draco sentando numa poltrona e me encarando.

- vou me trocar...A noite foi longa...- eu desviei meus olhos dos dele e subi as escadas ate meu quarto.

- onde esta Rony?- perguntou Harry ajeitando seu casaco.

- caçando...-Draco se levantou do sofá e subiu as escadas-já volto.

**Nc 17**

**Na:** gente...Aqui eu vou fazer uma coisa inusitada pra mim XD. Eu vou misturar ações do Draco com as da Gina ta? Então as que forem _itálicas _é as ações da Gina e os em **negrito **do Draco . Boa leitura e espero que gostem o.

_Eu estava em meu quarto tirando os pesados sapatos que usávamos na época. Meu vestido preto estava com dois feixes aberto, o que aumentava ainda mais meu decote. Estava quase tirando minha meia calça quando vi Draco entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si._

_- o que aconteceu Draco?- eu me levantei e olhei para ele-percebi o silencio dele e comecei a estranhar aquele comportamento-Draco?_

**Eu tinha de algum modo toca-la. Já não estava mais agüentando todo aquela atenção que ela dava aos demais e nenhum a mim. Apesar de que ela em vão tentou me fazer brigar com ela, mas eu a ignorei. Não de propósito...Mas por que eu estava cansado das coisas que ela falava ou então quando me fazia rir.**

**Mas depois ela começou a dar atenção a Lucius e a Harry e a coisa mudou de figura. Eu comecei a me sentir estranhamente enciumado. Cada vez que ela se arrumava pra sair com eles, eu os seguia. Via as risadas, os comentários dela, a boca dela se contorcendo quando não gostava de nenhuma cena de horror ou então de romance.**

**E aquela era a hora. Eu ia usá-la. Ia transformar ela em minha mulher.**

**Eu a vi tirar os sapatos, e mexer levemente seus pés enquanto me perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Eu levantei meus olhos e a encarei.**

_Quando meus olhos cruzaram com os dele, eu notei uma tonalidade mais azulada. Fiquei com receio de perguntar e então me aproximei dele._

_Toquei seu rosto e senti que sua pele estava quente, podia ate se dizer que estava com febre. Ele devia ter se alimentado há pouco tempo. Eu senti as mãos dele em minha cintura._

_Ele não emitia nenhum som. Só me tocava e afundava os dedos nos meus cabelos recém soltos. Eles os puxava e tombava minha cabeça para trás._

_- Draco...- eu falei baixinho ao sentir os lábios dele em meu pescoço._

**Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Talvez eu transmitia medo ou raiva em meus olhos, mas ela veio ate mim. Caminhando lentamente em minha direção, ela estendeu seus longos dedos quentes e tocou minha pele. **

**Ela estava achando estranho a minha temperatura, eu sabia. Eu passei minhas mãos pela cabeça dela, soltando o laço que prendia seus lindos cabelos ruivos. O cheiro deles me entorpecia, me deixava maluco. Eu entrelaçava meus dedos nos cachos do cabelo dela e puxava lentamente, a fazendo me mostrar seu pescoço. Eu a enlouquecia e a deixava cada vez mais insana. Quando meus lábios tocaram o pescoço dela eu a ouvi chamar meu nome. Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha. Ela me queria...**

_Ele me levou pela cintura e me carregou ate a cama. Em algum momento eu pensei em ter ouvido algo da parte dele, mas talvez fosse só impressão. Ele levantou seus olhos para mim e seus dedos quentes passaram sobre meu rosto, seguindo direto pela minha boca e depositando um beijo intenso nela._

_Eu me apressei em tirar a camisa dele, queria ver como era a pele dele por debaixo daquela camisa de linho branca, cheia de babados._

_Ele ajoelhou na cama e ficou vendo minha ansiedade em desatar os laços de sua camisa. Quando finalmente a camisa caiu na cama, eu pude ver o corpo dele. Não tinha marcas, apesar de mostrar claramente o caminho das veias dele. Marquei cada uma com a ponta de meus dedos e meus beijos. Olhei para ele maliciosamente._

**Ela estava deitada na cama, e passava as mãos em mim como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Passou a me cobrir de beijos e mordidas provocantes, o que me deixava mais excitado.**

**Ela se inclinou na cama, como se quisesse que eu a possuísse. Eu estava entre as pernas dela e me inclinei em sua direção. Olhava fundo em seus olhos, enquanto deslizava minhas mãos pelas pernas dela. Com minhas mãos abertas, eu pressionava firmemente sua coxa e esfregava fortemente os meus dedos em sua pele macia. Percebi que ela reagia com uma expressão de satisfação e prazer. Decidi pressionar ainda com mais intensidade.**

**Depois deslizei minhas mãos de volta, retirando sua meia-calça. Fiz o mesmo com o outro par de meias. Coloquei minhas mãos em seguida em suas coxas novamente, e continuei a pressioná-las.**

_Enquanto eu estava deitava ele passava as mãos pelo meu corpo. Minhas pernas fraquejavam quando sentia o toque dele. Sentia-me num turbilhão de sentimentos._

_Ele me encarava, dava a impressão de querer despir a minha alma. _

_A cada investida dos dedos dele em minha pele, eu me deixava soltar um gemido. Eu via que isso só o agradava cada vez mais. Sentia as unhas dele em minha pele quando tirava minha meia calça. Eu queria mais do que aquilo._

**Os gemidos de prazer dela me atiçavam ainda mais, e numa reação brusca, inclinei-me por cima dela e beijei-lhe intensamente. Pressionava fortemente os meus lábios aos dela, e trocávamos caricias com a língua, em movimentos fortes. Ao mesmo tempo, agarrava-me à sua cintura, pressionando os quadris dela aos meus.**

**Ainda a beijava, enquanto levantava sua saia. Assim que terminei, direcionei minhas mãos à calcinha e a puxei com violência.**

**Quando a retirei por completo, Gina se levantou e se abraçou a mim, ainda me possuindo entre suas pernas. Olhei em seu profundo decote, e em seguida ela iniciou mais um longo e intenso beijo. **

**Eu desabotoava cada fecho da parte de trás de seu vestido, e ao desabotoar o ultimo, nos afastamos e ela deixou que o vestido descesse por seus ombros, revelando seus lindos e fartos seios. Inclinei-me e comecei a lamber seus mamilos fortemente, e com isso ela soltou um gemido forte de prazer, seguido de gemidos leves.**

_Aquilo era demais pra mim. Os beijos, as caricias, nossas línguas travando uma guerra. Eu me sentia vulnerável demais. Sentia um volume me apertar entre as coxas. Algo em mim me fazia perder o juízo e quando ele retirou minha calcinha, eu fui à loucura._

_Eu o abracei. Queria mais. Desejava mais._

_Quando senti sua língua em meus seios, eu explodi por dentro. Minha mente não pensava, eu agia conforme ele. Gemia cada vez mais, pedi pra ele cada vez mais._

**Quando parei, ela se moveu, ficando de costas para mim. Eu novamente a agarrei e comecei a passar minhas mãos em sua cintura e em seus seios, beijando e lambendo seu pescoço.**

**Em seguida, comecei a retirar-lhe o vestido com pressa, não conseguindo me controlar, tamanho desejo que tinha naquele momento. Finalmente, ela estava completamente despida.**

**Ela então, ainda de costas para mim, virou-se novamente, e começou a retirar minha calça, com muita vontade e pressa. A mesma coisa ela fez com a cueca.**

**Ela se deparou então com um pênis fortemente ereto e ficou surpresa ao ver tamanha excitação que eu tinha naquele momento.**

**Então em uma reação inesperada, ela se aproximou e segurou firmemente meu pênis, acariciando-o em seguida. Depois deu uma lambida forte e lenta e começou a beijá-lo e sugá-lo levemente. Naquele momento, já estava completamente descontrolado e explodindo de prazer.**

_Eu estava fora de mim, só podia ser. Eu estava sendo impulsiva, eu estava desejando aquilo e foi assim que tomei a atitude de chupar o pênis de Draco. Eu parecia outra pessoa. Gemia a cada toque, a cada beijo, cada gesto dele contra meu corpo. _

_À vontade dele parecia ser maior que a minha. _

_Mas eu queria mais. Queria enlouquecê-lo. Fazê-lo pedir por mais de meus carinhos. Eu era outra pessoa na cama, agora tenho consciência disso. Eu mordi meus lábios levemente enquanto ainda fazia carinho nele._

**Afastei a cabeça dela e a empurrei com violência, fazendo-a ficar de pernas abertas e deitada na cama. Aproximei-me e já fui levantando as pernas dela com os braços, para atingir um encaixe perfeito. Fui penetrando-a lentamente, olhando fixamente para seu rosto e vendo sua expressão de intenso prazer. Em seguida comecei a realizar movimentos lentos e intensos, querendo sentir cada sensação.**

**Ainda agarrado a suas pernas, comecei a acelerar os movimentos e à medida que ia aumentando, Gina começava a gemer mais e mais alto.**

**Estávamos em completo êxtase naquele momento. Sentia que nós estávamos em completa harmonia. O prazer infinito e incontrolável nos deixava cada vez mais excitados e enlouquecidos.**

_Quando ele me empurrou eu soube o que ele pretendia e não fiz nada pra pará-lo._

_Ele se encaixou em mim, me dando um sentimento de totalidade. Finalmente éramos um só. _

_Nossos corpos dançavam, sem musica. Talvez a musica para nós fosse nossos gemidos e sussurros, provas e juras de amor. Um amor proibido pelo mundo, mas aberto entre quatro paredes._

_Eu me sentia feliz de estar ali com ele, de tê-lo dentro de mim. Os beijos dele me deixavam extasiada. Seus gemidos fortes em meu ouvido de fazia querer mais._

_Ele disse baixinho em meu ouvido:  
- gosta?- ele começou a se movimentar mais agilmente._

_- gosto...- gemi involuntariamente quando ele pressionou mais o corpo sobre o meu._

**Na empolgação dos movimentos, acabei por deixar meu pênis sair por completo. Ela se aproveitou desse momento para se levantar, e abraçando-me com os braços e pernas, iniciamos novamente a transa.**

**Enquanto mantínhamos os movimentos, eu ditava o ritmo levantando-a com minhas mãos em sua bunda, da qual agarrava com muita firmeza. Ficamos nessa posição durante um longo tempo. Os gemidos se intensificavam e os movimentos começavam a ficar mais forte.**

_Queria ainda mais. Eu estava insaciável. Queria que ele me desse mais motivação para aquilo. Eu era dele, e ele sabia disso. Ele se aproveitava de cada momento. Eu estava adorando aquilo tudo._

_- Draco...eu quero mais...- eu gemia em seu ouvido, vendo que aquilo o deixava maluco- sou sua...Satisfaça-me..._

**Gina era uma mulher notável, insana. Pelo menos na cama. Eu iria atender o pedido dela.**

**Mudamos novamente de posição. Deitei-me na cama e ela, de costas, sentou-se por cima de mim. Agora, ela ditava o ritmo dos movimentos. Mas logo de inicio, ela já começou intensificando a velocidade. Agarrei-me a cintura dela e a pressionei firmemente.**

**Os movimentos continuaram intensos por um longo tempo. Mas o prazer era tanto que ao final, acabei por gozar.**

**Com isso, ela virou-se de frente e deitou-se sobre mim. Estava exausto e acabei por pegar no sono, enquanto Gina me acariciava e me beijava.**

_Ele me enlouquecia. Eu já estava chegando ao maximo, seus beijos me faziam sentir mais calor do que me refrescavam a boca. _

_Quando finalmente senti-o gozar, eu me dei ao luxo de deitar ao lado dele e continuar a beijar e a amá-lo. Queria que aquela noite se se prolonga o maximo._

_Queria que o sentimento dentro de mim fosse verdadeiro. Queria que ele me desejasse como hoje. Acabei dormindo e sonhando com a nossa noite de amor._

**NA: **ta ai gente! Mais dois capítulos inéditos! o/ uhu!

Demorei pra ver se meu numero de reviews melhorava...mas pelo jeito não...

Quero mais reviews! TT sou uma escritora carente! Dêem-me alegrias! Ou eu juro que paro de escrever!grande coisa...ninguem vai notar mesmo...¬¬'

Mas então gente...por favor,...ajudem euzinha!

Bem...vou indo...tenho que terminar de escrever minha tese biológica agora x.x ai céus...

Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo...AMO VOCES DE PAIXAO!

Bjs genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Obs: o capitulo 6 ta pronto...so preciso passa-lo no pc...e o sétimo ta quase pronto...trago surpresas xDDDD hauahauahauahuaha **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Uma forte luz entrou pela fresta de minha janela semi aberta. Sabia que tinha esquecido algo. Abri lentamente os olhos e me dei conta que estava sozinha na cama. Mais uma vez.

Isso vinha se repetindo por varias noite, desde que me entreguei a Draco. Sabia que um dos motivos dele sair de meu quarto era por causa da luz do sol, mas ainda assim não o impedia de pelo menos me avisar que estava indo embora.

Fiquei vários e vários dias pensando naquilo. Na atitude dele naquela primeira noite, o modo dele me seduzir, como me domina na cama. Tudo era perfeito.

Exceto pelos ciúmes constantes de Harry. Ele se limitava ao mundinho dele. E quando me via perto de Draco, não me direcionava uma só palavra. Por dias fiquei brava com ele, mas conversando com Rony eu descobri o que se passava com ele. Queria mudar aquela situação.

- Rony...Por favor,...Diga-me o que posso estar fazendo para que Harry esqueça esses ciúmes doentios!- disse eu enquanto me sentava pra tocar piano.

- querida Gina...Nem eu mesmo sei.- ele colocou um copo com sangue perto de mim-quem sabe se você der a chance de se deitar com ele...

- hmmm...Outra opção, por favor-eu disse olhando com nojo para o copo.

- não há outra opção!- disse ele bebendo o conteúdo do copo num gole só-ele te quer.E você sabe disso...Pare de se comportar como uma mulher fiel! Nem Draco é assim!

- eu não sou o Draco e tenho meus costumes e minhas crenças-eu disse tocando levemente as teclas do piano.

- que não valem mais de nada!- disse ele rindo da minha cara.

- não ria de mim Ronald!- eu disse me levantando do piano-eu não vou me deitar com ele somente pra provar o quanto o quero perto de mim!

- você não quer é trair o seu amor por Draco não é?- perguntou ele também se levantando-pois faça o seguinte, vá ate Draco e conte o que tem acontecido e veremos qual vai ser a decisão dele.

Eu olhei para Rony como se ele fosse o monstro que me assustava as noites quando era pequena. Sem sombra de duvida, ele era o mais sensato.

- Rony, não discuta com Gina...Ela já é dona do próprio nariz...- disse Lucius entrando no aposento e trazendo consigo uma de suas concubinas francesas-vamos ao meu quarto cherrie... Temos muito que fazer e não quero perder um só minuto...- disse ele sedutoramente a menina, que ria e corava. Provavelmente estava bêbada.

- me poupe de suas opiniões Lucius...Sabemos que você também tem vontade de se deitar com a Gina, mas morre de medo do que Draco poderia fazer a você-disse Rony sorrindo ferozmente.

Lucius apenas o olhou com desprezo e saiu de perto de nós, seguindo para seu quarto. Eu encarei Rony e ele sorriu-me.

- vamos tampar nossos ouvidos, por que hoje será uma gritaria só-disse ele abrindo os braços para mim-venha minha pequena, quero sentir você entre meus braços.

Eu sorri e fui ao seu encontro. De todos ali Rony se tornava o mais paternal. Era sempre atencioso comigo, me tratava como sua filha. E apesar de nossa relação ter começado muito mal, ela evoluiu assim que ele soube que eu e Draco tivemos nossa noite.

- pense minha pequena...Draco já teve o que queria, e por muitas noite-disse ele ao meu ouvido-vamos dar umas chances aos demais de provar sua deliciosa carne...- ele passou a mão pelo meu braço delicadamente-de sentir você...Seus gemidos...Sua temperatura quando goza...- ele lambeu meu ouvido.

- Rony...- eu fechei meus olhos e sorri levemente.

Ele lentamente beijou meu pescoço e foi fazendo um caminho ate meus lábios. Ele me beijou de um jeito doce, mas desesperado. Não me agüentei ao sentir a mão dele abrindo meu vestido, me coloquei nas mãos dele. Juro que por certa vez, enquanto ele me beijava os seios eu deixei escapar a frase "quero sentir você dentro de mim". Pode ser para vocês meus caros leitores uma coisa sem sentido nenhum, mas para ele fez um sentido enorme.

Algo cresceu dentro de suas calças e começou a pressionar meus quadris. As mãos de Rony passavam pelas laterais de meu corpo, não paravam em um só lugar. Ele estava arranhando meu pescoço com seus dentes quando senti a mão dele dentro de minha calcinha.

Eu gemi no ouvido dele quando o senti me estimular. Ele soltou uma risada baixa e levantou ainda mais a minha saia.

- odeio vestido! Da próxima vez use calças...Sao mais fáceis de se vestir e de tirar-disse ele retirando minha calcinha. Eu ri ao comentário dele.

Ele me ergueu com tamanha facilidade. Pensei por um minuto de que eu fosse uma pena. Mordei o lábio quando o senti me penetrar.

- ahhhh...- eu gemi ao encontro do ouvido dele.

- minha pequena...Que deliciosa é a vossa carne.- ele me penetrou mais fortemente, me fazendo enrolar as pernas ao redor dele-é tão macia...Tao tenra...- ele abaixou a cabeça e mordeu meus seios.

- Rony...Ah!- eu fechei meus olhos só senti-lo se mover cada vez mais rápido.

- pequena...Nunca tive o prazer que estou tendo agora-ele penetrou mais forte e começou a se movimentar ainda mais rápido.

Não conseguia manter a minha respiração. Eu o sentia abusar de mim, suas mãos me puxando cada vez mais pra ele, pedindo mais.

- gosta disso pequena?- perguntou ele ao meu ouvido-gosta de ser penetrada por mim?

- gosto...- eu respondi ainda de olhos fechados.

Nossos corpos se tocavam, dançando sensualmente, trocando calores. Os caninos de Rony tocavam meu pescoço. Eu sentia uma enorme vontade de ceder meu pescoço a ele. Deixar ele marcar minha pele. Com um gemido rouco em meu ouvido eu o sentir gozar. Apoiei a cabeça no ombro dele e sorri.

- pequena...Não há outra igual a você...Não com esse gosto...- eu sorri e beijei os lábios dele.

Ficamos ainda na sala de musica por algumas horas. Fizemos amor em vários lugares, trocamos caricias, juras das quais Draco não poderá saber.

Após isso eu subi ao meu quarto. Queria tomar um longo banho, relaxar e lavar meu corpo.

Quando já estava na minha banheira, pensando e revendo algumas coisas, ouvi a porta de meu quarto ser aberta. Levantei-me enrolada na toalha e fui ate lá e dei de cara com Harry.

- Harry...O que faz...- ele me interrompeu.

- eu vi você e o Rony na sala de musica...- disse ele se sentando na minha cama.

- Harry..Eu...

- não...Gina...É compreensível...- ele sorriu e se levantou da cama-o Draco deve ter dado umas palavras com ele...Por isso ele fez o que fez...

- o que?- eu perguntei. Estava confusa com tudo aquilo.

- depois dessa noite você não será a mesma..- ele saiu do quarto me largando lá, em meio a pensamentos.

Conforme ia amanhecendo, eu notei uma quietude. Eles haviam se recolhido e eu tinha certeza disso.

Eram umas 10 da manha quando me levantei e segui ate a porta do quarto de Draco. Queria falar com ele. Mas ao entrar no quarto, notei que ele não estava sozinho. Ouvia as risadas, os gemidos, suspiros, tudo.

Quando abri mais a porta eu vi uma cena repugnante. Em seu caixão, Draco tinha duas mulheres, das quais ele se aproveitava mutuamente. Uma orgia. Era isso que passava pela minha cabeça.

Senti uma pontada forte em meu coração ao ver que ele me olhava, mas continuava a beijar uma das prostitutas. Tremi ao ver ele sorri maliciosamente. Senti duas mãos me puxando pra fora do quarto e fechando a porta.

Não consegui ver que era o dono das mãos, pois logo fui arrastada através de vários quartos.

- quieta e logo você ira perceber onde esta...- disse uma voz que logo reconheci.

**NA: **oie gente!

Quanto tempo não? Bem me deixe explicar...  
Eu estive em provas, e trabalhos e seminários e um monte de coisas...A minha faculdade não é uma das mais fáceis...TT e sofri pra entrar..

Bem...Mas agora eu voltei e estou escrevendo pra caraíba, e o capitulo sete ...já esta pronto e já esta no pc \o\... MASSSSSSSS... Só o posto se tiver pelo menos 30 comentários... 30 comentários não é nada vai...E eu garanto a vocês que o próximo capitulo é legal paca!

Quero mandar um beijão paras as minhas leitoras e meu querido leitor também adoro vocês! .

Beijos queridos! Ate a próxima


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Não consegui ver que era o dono das mãos, pois logo fui arrastada através de vários quartos.

- quieta e logo você ira perceber onde esta...- disse uma voz que logo reconheci.

Minha cabeça estava a mil. Aquela mão me puxava por entre varias portas e quadros. Comecei a me debater pra ver se ele parava.

Eu gemi fortemente e isso fez com que a mão me largasse. Eu fiquei os olhos verdes por alguns minutos.

- por que você fez isso?- eu perguntei com a voz tremula, me encostando-se à parede.

- por que? Você ainda me pergunta o por que? Gina ele estava com duas mulheres e mesmo assim você ainda ia assistir?- Harry deu um murro na parede acima de minha cabeça.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça e mirei meus pés descalços. Não sabia o que fazer, nem o que falar...Eu naquele momento gostaria de desaparecer.

Quando voltei a olhar em seus olhos eu vi um olhar de ternura, um olhar sereno. Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho diferente, alguma coisa neles me fazia ficar excitada.

- E então... O que você está pensando neste exato momento?- perguntou Harry.

Eu me mantive calada ate que as mãos de Harry percorrendo meus quadris me tiraram do transe. Um toque leve e sensual, que me fez gemer baixinho.

Eu encaixei uma de minhas pernas entre as dele, que se encostou sutilmente em meu corpo, enquanto me envolvia em seus braços.

- Harry, você está mesmo pretendendo ir a diante com isso?

- Uhun!- ele respondeu, com seu rosto se aproximando ao meu.

Nos trocamos olhares fixos, e meus lábios tocaram o dele lentamente, dando asas a um longo e lento beijo. Parecia que ele queria apreciar cada movimento de minha boca. Nossas línguas se encostaram e se tocavam com suavidade.

Harry era bem romântico. Gostava de me seduzir e das reações prazerosas que eu emitia e esboçava a cada investida dele.

Nos continuamos a nos beijar, ate que eu quis ser mais impulsiva e deslizei uma das mãos ate a calça de Harry e comecei a solta os suspensórios. Depois desci levemente minhas mãos ate a cueca dele.

Ele percebeu isso e tratou de se afastar um pouco, começou a deslizar suas mãos pelos meus ombros e puxando as alças de meu vestido em direção aos meus braços.

Logo à parte de cima do meu vestido estava em minha cintura e meus seios fartos expostos.

Eu via o olhar faminto de Harry a eles. Virei-me de costas para ele e me apoiando na parede, olhei de lado e com um olhar malicioso e sedutor, pedi que ele me possuísse.

Harry se aproximou e inclinou sua cabeça em direção a minha cintura. Eu gemi quando o senti percorrer minhas costas com beijos úmidos e quentes.

Ao chegar na minha nuca, Harry lambeu levemente meu pescoço.

Nos dois sentíamos um intenso calor vindo de nossos corpos, o que tornava tudo ainda mais quente e excitante.

Eu senti a ereção de Harry pulsando forte contra meu bumbum, e soltei meu corpo me apoiando ainda mais nele. Ele sorriu e cheirou o perfume de meus cabelos, esboçando prazer e ao mesmo tempo em que pressiona ainda mais meus quadris.

Em seguida, senti as mãos dele percorrendo meu corpo acima ate chegar em meus seios, onde ele suavemente começou a acariciá-los com os dedos, puxando-os e depois os pressionando, me fazendo soltar um alto gemido. Eu já estava excitada, estava a ponto de querer transar loucamente com ele.

Virei-me novamente pra ele, me apoiei na parede e abri levemente as pernas.

- Vem Harry... Possua-me... Quero senti-lo dentro de mim.- Eu disse olhando firmemente para a ponta do pênis de Harry que saia por cima de sua cueca.

Ele tratou então de soltar os botões de sua camisa, um a um, e enquanto a retirava, Eu deslizava minha mão pelo tórax dele, o arranhando levemente com minhas unhas, e colocando muita pressão em meus dedos, querendo sentir todo o calor vindo de Harry.

Eu então, comecei a levantar a saia, até minha calcinha ficar a mostra, levantei uma das pernas, e comecei a alisar com os pés o pênis de Harry ainda dentro da cueca. Ele já não agüentava mais se segurar, e quando eu havia parado, ele tratou de agarrar a minha saia e a puxar com tudo por cima, retirando o vestido por completo. Naquele momento, eu estava somente de calcinha.

Eu em seguida tratei de virar-me de costas novamente e num súbito momento de loucura, empinei meu bumbum.

Harry riu levemente e deslizou suas mãos pelo meu corpo, retirando suavemente minha calcinha. Ele começou a passar as mãos por dentro das minhas pernas, fazendo com que eu soltasse longos e silenciosos gemidos.

Foi então que Harry me puxou ate o caixão que se encontrava fechado. Sentou-se e fez com que eu retirasse sua calça e em seguida sua cueca.

Estávamos completamente despidos naquele momento, nada mais nos impedia de sentimos os prazeres da carne e ate o próprio gosto do pecado.

Sentei na frente de Harry no caixão e encostei meu bumbum em seu pênis, provocando-o mais e atiçando a ambos.

Enquanto ele esfregava suas mãos por todo o meu corpo, eu levantava meus braços e fazia vários carinhos nos cabelos dele.

Harry então tratou de agarrar minha cintura e me erguer, conseguindo assim posicionar seu pênis embaixo de mim. Lentamente ele foi descendo meu corpo ate me penetrar por completo. Nesse mesmo momento ele fez um movimento brusco, que gerou um gemido alto por minha parte.

Lentamente, começamos a mexer nossos quadris, acelerando aos poucos os movimentos.

A cada vez que a intensidade e os movimentos aumentavam, nosso prazer se tornava uma sensação incontrolável. Queríamos aquilo há tanto tempo.

Nós chegamos a ficar um bom tempo nessa posição, ate que eu me levantei e ao virar-me puxei Harry pelas mãos.

Ambos estavam em pé e eu o beijei fortemente. Queria sentir aqueles lábios novamente nos meus.

Apoiei um de meus pés no caixão e esta foi à deixa para que Harry me penetrasse novamente. Ele me segurou fortemente, arrancando mais gemidos de minha garganta. Dessa vez a penetração foi rápida e os movimentos intensos.

Eu me abraçava e ele, enquanto o via se movimentar seus quadris em minha direção e deslizava suas mãos pela minha cintura e indo ate minha perna que estava apoiada sobre o caixão.

Em seguida me deitei de costas por cima do caixão e lançava olhares maliciosos a Harry que retribuía todos com gestos carinhosos.

Ele então agarrou meus tornozelos e impulsivamente, abriu minhas pernas, se se posicionando por cima de mim ele me penetrou fortemente.

Eu agarrei firmemente os lençóis de seda roxo que cobria o colchão. Gemei alto e arqueei minhas costas.

A cada penetração dele, eu gritava pelo nome de Harry e pedia para que ele me desse mais prazer. Ele se inclinou sobre mim e começou a me acariciar com a língua, dando leves e quentes lambidas pelo pescoço e por uma das minhas orelhas. Naquele momento, estávamos no ápice do prazer e da excitação.

Mordi meu lábio enquanto sentia meu corpo queimar cada vez mais.

- Oh Harry, eu vou gozar... – eu disse baixinho enquanto afundava meus dedos nos cabelos dele, o puxando mais pra mim.

Harry também já não estava mais se agüentando de tanto excitação e acabamos por gozar juntos. Nós ainda trocamos alguns beijos.

Ate que enfim, aquilo que ele tanto queria havia acontecido e eu estava feliz e sem nenhum arrependimento.

Ele havia acabado de adormecer quando eu me levantei, vesti-me silenciosamente e sai do quarto.

Passei novamente pelo quarto de Draco e notei que as risadas e as indiretas sensuais haviam acabados. Minha mão estava ma maçaneta, mas algo me deteve. Talvez fosse a transa com Harry que havia me deixado daquele jeito.

Virei em meus calcanhares e fui ate meu quarto, jogando-me na cama e deixando escapar um sorriso bobo. Draco e Harry tinham pontos em comuns, Draco era agressivo e Harry carinhoso. Eu amava o jeito deles. Perdi-me em pensamentos e acabei por dormir pesadamente.

**N/a: ** _oi genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee desculpa a demora...é que dessa vez eu tava tentando mudar algumas coisas na fic e estava tendo um certo bloqueio mental...xDDD_

_Vi que deu certo a chantagem _

_Hauahauhaah_

_Bem...dessa vez...hmmm...eu quero 41 reviews e eu posto dois capítulos de uma só vez... eu juro...e bem rápido!_

_41 hein...reparem bem...nao é nada..._

_bem...quero mandar um beijo a todos vocês que lêem a minha fic...e muito obrigada XD_

_amo vocês!_

_Bjs queridos e ate a próxima._


End file.
